


Breathe in Together

by smuttyfox (Thalius)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Smut, not much though, porn with a small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/pseuds/smuttyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smut prompts/one-shots for Nate and Elena. Generally not a lot of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Nate and Elena spend a lazy Saturday morning in bed together. Inspired by late-night conversations with rvkemeadows on tumblr.

“Nate….”

It's a slow morning; light filters through their bedroom window, casting golden highlights on the bedspread, the carpet, and her husband’s wonderfully unclothed behind. He's nestled between her legs, his mouth tracing lazy circles on her ribs, her stomach, the undersides of her breasts.

All in all, a fantastic use of a Saturday morning.

His hands trail down her skin, skimming and tracing lines and leaving goosebumps in his wake. It might be easy to put off quality time in bed when she’s stressed with article deadlines and research and Nate works too much overtime, but her body is more than happy to remind her of matters too long left unattended to, and she arches her back when his lips graze a nipple.

“You're going _slow,”_ she whines, twisting her fingers into his hair.

He gives her an admonishing look and—unfortunately—stops what he's doing to explain himself. “We haven't had a Saturday off together in like, months. We’re going to do this properly.”

“Properly _after,”_ she complains, rubbing her hips into his stomach to send a very clear message about what she thought of taking it slow. “I need to get laid, Nate.”

“We have lots of time,” he replies, but he sounds a bit breathless. Good. She’s getting to him. “All day….” His words trail off as his mouth goes back to covering her ribs in kisses, and she shivers at the contact.

He goes slow, excruciatingly slow, but he eventually manages to move down to her more essential parts. The breath hitches in her throat when she feels his jaw rub against the inside of her thigh, still prickly with stubble he always forgets to shave off. Elena taps him in the ribs with the heel of her foot and he looks up at her, brow raised.

“Yes?”

She frowns. “Come _on.”_

“I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more—”

“Please for the love of _god_ , go down on me properly,” she says immediately, and he laughs into her skin. His breath brushes over highly sensitive nerves and sends a shiver up her spine, starting from the base of her back all the way up to her shoulder blades. _“Nate,”_ she insists when his mouth dances over her, then lets out a frustrated sigh when he presses a kiss to the flesh of her mons—close, but no cigar. “A few centimetres down, please.”

“You're being very pushy,” he says, voice lax and far too slow, sweeping his nose over the dip of skin at her right hip.

“Because we haven't had proper sex in _weeks_ and you are killing me.” Her leg preemptively settles over his shoulder, another hint at what he _should_ be doing. “How are you this calm?”

“I'm not.” His voice is low and rough and suddenly there's open want written all over his face. She feels her cheeks flush at the look he gives her, and she thinks for a minute that he's going to dive towards her mouth and finally give up on the hope of slow lovemaking.

Then he grins, cutting through the haze and dispelling the heated look. “I just have a lot of self-control,” he adds, teeth flashing in a cocky smile.

She snorts and falls back onto the pillows. “Oh, _please,_ Nate, reall—”

Words lose their meaning when finally _, finally_ she feels his mouth press right where she needs it, has been _ordering_ him to attend to, and her back bows sharply in response, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

She lets out a loud, shameless moan at what he's doing with his tongue, one hand anchoring her to the bed with a death-grip on the sheets and one threading into his thick hair. His hands hold her hips to the mattress and she kicks her feet against his back. Elena doesn't bother with words of encouragement—for one, she's making enough noise that her enjoyment is clear, and two, she's a bit hard pressed to find the brainpower to form sentences right now.

She feels his breath ghost over her flesh again, rhythmic and warm and—words. He's saying words to her. “Good girl,” she finally understands him say after a moment of horny confusion.

Oh, god. _Not this again._ The line easily pulls her back to old memories—now she's thinking of Panamanian pirates and the smell of open water, which is what he intended. Why did he have to make a joke _now?_

She sat up on an elbow and shoved at his head, annoyed at the unwanted distraction. “You _loser—”_

He grins, but has the good grace to at least not pretend like he doesn't know what she's talking about. Then he sucks in a breath and tries to imitate her voice with mediocre success, fluttering his lashes. “It's like a camera, right? Just point and—”

“Oh, is your tongue the gun in this scenario?”

“Well, if you insist—”

She sighs and falls back on the bed. “I cannot believe I married you.”

“Mm,” he hums, kissing her thigh. “It was the sex that hooked you, wasn't it?”

“Not right _now,_ it isn't. You're ruining a perfectly good orgasm—”

“I think you're the one who interrupted me—”

“Because you repeat dumb one-liners—”

He interrupts their conversation with a very pointed press of his mouth to her clit, and she feels her back arch up without her permission. She lets out a shaky breath and grabs at his hair again.

“I think that's settled, now.” He sounds smug and he's definitely smiling, and if she wasn't so turned on right now she'd launch it right back at him.  
“Just shut up and keeping go– _ing,”_ she breathes, and then her hips are off the bed and pushing against the pressure of his mouth and she casts all thoughts of pirates and cameras and guns from her mind.


	2. Hot Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this prompt list](https://el-goddamn-dorado.tumblr.com/post/148497962667/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) on tumblr.

“Oh  _ god,  _ Elena,” Nate groaned beneath her. “This feels so good.”

She nodded in a distracted kind of way, too focused on keeping her rough rhythm to give a coherent reply. Nate’s hands were digging into her waist, guiding her along, his eyes periodically rolling into the back of his head.

The sex was  _ good, _ better than she could have hoped for. She hadn't expected much in the way of anything from Drake, really, especially after he stole their boat and botched her latest  _ Uncharted  _ episode, but taking this job with him might have been the best thing to ever happen to her sex life.

Of course, she wasn't going to just go and  _ tell _ him that—cocky jackass would lord it over her for weeks. No, he had to really sell it to her first. 

_ Which he isn't really having a problem with doing so far. _

She dug her fingernails into the sweaty skin of his chest and increased her pace, ignoring the hair that fell into her eyes. They'd been sleeping together long enough for her to know the telltale signs of when Nate was getting close—he was arching off the bed with every roll of her hips now, and his face had a desperate, almost dazed look to it. She was nearing her own climax too, but Nate wouldn't last that long.

One of his hands moved from her waist to slide down and rub over her clit, making her briefly wonder if he could also read minds, and she ground hard into him, shuddering. “Jesus, Nate,” she whispered, trying not to lose her rhythm as he continued to smooth his fingers over her.  _ That  _ was always a big point in his favour—he might be one of the most self-absorbed people she’d met in a long time, but fuck if he didn't make sure she got off.

Nate sat up on an elbow to get a better look of where they were joined. His lips were parted, his eyes focused in a half-breathless, intense way, and she couldn't resist moving down to press a kiss to his mouth.

She grabbed at his hair, pushing him tight against her lips, and with the last dozen or so strokes he was done for. In no time he was shaking beneath her, whispering her name in a choked voice into her mouth. That, coupled with the wonderful work his fingers were doing, had her following him quickly over the edge, shaking in his arms as they exchanged half-voiced murmurs.

She was still breathing heavy when she slipped off him and collapsed on the mattress beside him. Elena pushed her hair out of her face and smiled to herself, feeling that oh-so-pleasant afterglow slowly radiate from the core of her body all the way out to her extremities.

Nate sat up after catching his breath and gave her a tired grin, then got up with a groan to go clean himself up in the bathroom. She basked naked in bed while she waited for him, her heart still hammering in her chest and her skin still hypersensitive and warm.

He was back in her bedroom a moment later, but came around and stood near her side of the bed. She raised a brow at him, and he nodded to the other half of the mattress.

“While I  _ love _ having you ride me, it makes my side of the bed all sweaty.”

“Ah. Right.” She shifted over to make room, and he crawled in next to her, immediately reaching over and tucking her into his side. 

“Much better,” he murmured into her hair. She pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart slowing down, and snuggled against him. Another nice bonus: Nate liked to cuddle. She shouldn't be surprised, given how much he liked to  _ touch  _ and  _ bother _ everything, but still—an adorable point in his favour.

“We’ll just have to find another piece of furniture to defile while the sheets get washed,” she said against the warm skin of his shoulder. “I vote the desk next.”

“You have a deal, Elena Fisher.” He offered her a hand, and she shook it firmly. “And  _ I  _ vote for a nap beforehand.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
